It Started with a Game
by vchocolates dreams
Summary: Hotaru made a game and it should be played by pairs and only partners can participate. Mikan and Natsume were partners. Mikan pleaded to Natsume but she did it lasciviously. Natsume thought of something which made him think a good condition. What will be Natsume's condition? NxM Read it and Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1: Individual Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine but not the characters. :-)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Individual Christmas  
**

* * *

It was soon be Christmas eve and everyone was busily enjoying the preparation for the event and the coldness yet the sweetness of Christmas is nearing to its end. Winter break was ending and everyone adores the beauty and happiness they can still grasp since its Christmas.

The year's celebration of Christmas was different from the Christmas in the past years. The teachers had a meeting and decided that each classes and sections will have an individual celebration and Masquerade ball where all the level will gather to celebrate the said occasion.

Mr. Narumi announced the plan as everyone cheered.  
The class decided what to do in the individual class celebration. They created mini games and after that, they'll share their food. They decided to have a pot luck. Anna decided to make cakes, Nonoko will cook bolognese, Hotaru will bring Steamed Crabs, Mikan will bring Hotdogs and Marshmallows and etc.

Mikan was actively participating in the plan for the party, oblivious to her, Natsume was looking at her intently.

"By the way, I have box here, will you please all write your name in a 1/8 sheet of paper then fold it quarterly." Narumi hissed showing the box to his class. Not everyone will do his command unless he'll use his Alice to his class. He actually used it so even the most stubborn student in his class will follow in whatever he said. "Are you all done writing your names? If yes, then please shoot it in this box." He exclaimed grinning like an idiot while dancing flamenco. Some of his students looked in disgust especially Natsume. "Okay! Is everyone's paper here?" Narumi asked raising his forearm and waved the box in front of the class. Nobody answered and he get that silence as yes. "Here's what to do, pick a piece of paper in this box and then never tell to anyone whose paper you got, Am I understood?" Everyone did as he say yet, they looked suspiciously.

Mikan picked a paper and she got Natsume's paper knowing what was her favorite teacher's intention since it was done in her previous school. She suddenly wondered what would be a good gift to him. Hotaru had Sumire's, Anna had Mochu's, Koko had Yuu's, Ruka had Hotaru's and etc. The box was returned to Narumi and he saw a piece of paper was left. He knew that Natsume didn't pick his, so he exclaimed. "The last piece of paper here will be given to Natsume and I believed that he didn't pick yet." He gave the paper to Natsume. Everyone wondered why they have picked their friend's paper except for Mikan. "Maye you are all asking why do you have those papers, well, those who have names you got will be the one who'll receive a gift from you." He chirped then ran from the class as he waved good bye to them. Everyone sweat dropped. Natsume looked at his paper. He saw Mikan Sakura, therefore he has to give her a gift. He smirked and kept the paper in his pocket.

"I wonder, what will be a good gift for him?" Koko read aloud Mikan's mind which made the class squealed and curious who was the guy that she picked. Mikan gave Koko a murderous glare. "Koko, you're dead later!" Everyone laughed. Natsume was cautious and curious who was the person did Mikan pick. He admitted that he was jealous to that person even if the person was Ruka.

Natsume was the heart throb in Academy of Alices. He was rich due to his star rank and can be considered a smart and handsome. He was the man that any girl would ask for. He has friends, Koko, Mochu and Ruka. They were good friends Natsume. They knew better Natsume that others. Even Natsume wouldn't speak to them, they knew what he feels. Even the feeling he had been secreting over the years. They were in their adolescence age, 18 to be exact. They knew that Natsume had a crush on Mikan who was Naive.

Mikan was the densest girl in the Academy as what her friends distinguished her. She had the most voluptuous body which all boys adored even girls. She thought that she was just plain girl studying in the Academy. She didn't even know that she has a fan club that exists. Her friends knew that she has a feelings for Natsume which seemed to be that she didn't know.

"Mikan, who was the bastard did you get?" Hotaru rolled her eyes peeking at Mikan's paper.  
"Eh?" Mikan hissed. "Hotaru, it will be surprised." As Mikan tore the paper and threw it to the bin. Hotaru rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

_Classroom Party Celebration_

Everyone was happy. They all brought all the things they supposed to bring and did all the chores that their teacher and president assigned to them. Hotaru was assigned on making games thus, she was the speaker for the event.

"We will have the game first, I named this game, Strawberry contest. This game will be played in pair, thus, those who have assigned partners can play this game." Hotaru said monotonously. Those who have partners are dismayed because their partners are men and those who don't have partners are dismayed because they want to join in the game.

"Anna and Yuu, please go to the first line. Sumire and Koko, proceed to the second line. Natsume and Mikan follow the next line and so on to the others who have partners, proceed immediately if you don't not want to be hit by my newest and improve Horse cannon, it can hit people who do not follow my orders, it cause thousand pain in your body, this cost, 10000 rabbits." Hotaru announced. Everyone sweat dropped and astounded. Mikan had a sly smile.

Natsume didn't want to participate but Mikan pleaded him.

"Natsume, Come on let's join please." Mikan squealed with a smile plastered in her face. Natsume shook his head to avoid gazing Mikan's face. He knew that when he look at her angelic smiling face, he'll give in easily.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No." Natsume knew that Mikan was trying to trick him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Please say yes Natsume!" Mikan said lasciviously. Natsume smirked. "I'll say yes, in one condition."

* * *

**What will be Natsume's condition? **

**As of now, I chose this story as Rated K+ but in the near future, I might change it to M. Hahaha!**

**Review my story! Keep me boosted! LOL :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Game

**Me: Here's the next chapter! Natsume and Mikan isn't around! Anyway, I disclaimed Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

_Previous:_

_"Please say yes Natsume!" Mikan said lasciviously. Natsume smirked. "I'll say yes, in one condition."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**: **Game**

* * *

"I'll do everything you want as long as you'll join and participate with me." Mikan grabbed Natsume to the center while Natsume smirked and thought for a wicked condition.

"The mechanics of the Strawberry contest are as follows." Hotaru clicked the remote of the projector and a presentation appeared on the board.

_The Mechanics of the game:_

_1. The pair will be handuffed their hands on their back.  
_

_2. The only part of the body can be used in this game are the following;  
_

_ 2.1 Shoulder  
_

_ 2.2 Chest  
_

_ 2.3 Legs  
_

_ 2.4 Anything in your head  
_

_3. The pair must be able get 5 strawberries from the basket without kneeling or bending or using Alices. They have to get it from toes to mouth to eat it.  
_

_4. The partners must be able to feed each other using their mouth.  
_

_Rules:  
_

_1. Do not use your hands to get the strawberry.  
_

_2. Do not bend your body to get the strawberry.  
_

_3. Using your alice is strilcty prohibited.  
_

"Whoever loses the game will face a horrendous punishment as I desire." Hotaru hissed using her Horse Canon to the passerby which made the whole class halted to what they were doing. Instantly the passerby lose his senses and the medical robot which Hotaru made rushed her victim and aid the passerby. _  
_

When the video was done, Hotaru picked up the microphone and announced. "Everyone, please be ready and the game will start in any seconds."

Mikan cursed Hotaru for making the game seems impossible meanwhile Natsume smirks. Mikan wasn't moving on her stance when Natsume approached. "Baka, when do you want to start? Do you want to be to be hit again by your bestfriend's invention?" Natsume exasperatedly said as he raised his eye brow. She was started to Natsume's voice which made her want to cry due to Hotaru's elusive game but then again, she was willingly do her best to attain the goal. "I have to work this out or Natsume will burn me into crisps!" She thought abashedly.

She was surprised when she felt that something was rolling and touching her cadaverous flesh. Her eyes went big. She shook her head and saw Natsume's left bare foot was moving along with the strawberry going to her thigh and screamed. "You perverted freak!" she squeaked accusing Natsume for being a deprave man. All the players in the game looked at her and show a wicked laugh on her action. Natsume scold her, "If you want to be hit by your best friend's invention, then so be it but don't bring me with your idiocy." He stomped away from their lane and walked to Wakako to get the key of his handcuff on her as Mikan felt that something hit her head. She look at her back and saw a familiar face. "Hotaru, what's that for?" She poked. "If you want to be hit by this my new invention then go to your partner and play the game!" Hotaru said frightening her friend. Mikan didn't want to be hit again, she ran and followed Natsume's steps. She saw Natsume on the corridor walking as if, unaware of her existence. "Hey Natsume!" She called. "Hn." was Natsume's only reply. "Stop ignoring my existence!" She spatted Natsume. "I'm sorry! Let's go back and play the game!" She exclaimed. "Do you think we're going to win? It's been 15 minutes ago when the game had started." He growled. "Maybe, well atleast, I don't want to be a loser and I'll do my best and, and I know that you don't want too." Natsume raised an eyebrow then he put his arm around Mikan's shoulder reaching for her developing breast without Mikan realizing that Natsume was touching her already and said, "What will you do if we lost?" Mikan's was agonizing with the situation she was in. "You can get two conditions." She answered gritting her teeth.

The two went back to their room to play the game. Mikan glanced at the board to find out who was the leading pairs.

_Leading pair:_

_1. Yuu and Anna - 2 strawberries_

_2. Sumire and Mochu - 1 strawberry_

_Others - 0_

_'_This game must be really _hard_.' She thought to herself. Natsume look at her in disbelief. Mikan grab him to the lane and started the game. Mikan took the strawberry using her bare foot then rolled it to Natsume's legs. Natsume bend his knee to help Mikan bring the strawberry up to his legs. While they were doing the act, Hotaru appeared out of nowhere, they saw a flash, once they saw the flash, they understood that Hotaru was capturing their play. Mikan lost her attention which made them fail in succeeding the first strawberry. "Sorry, I'll focus more." Natsume just twitched his eyebrow as he was rolling the strawberry to her flesh going to her thigh. Natsume succeded to reach Mikan's thigh. Their position was very close that they can hear and feel the heartbeat of each other. The strawberry was in their hips. Natsume bend his knee rolled the strawberry up. Mikan halted for a minute to stare at Leading board.

_Leading pair: _

_1. Yuu and Anna had already have 4 strawberries_

_2. Koko and Nonoko had 3 strawberries_

_3. Sumire and Mochu had 2 srawberries_

_The rest had 0 strawberry_

Mikan felt nervous to the result but it wasn't only the reason why she was nervous. Mikan felt the body of Natsume's well toned body. Any girl would like to be in her position. She noticed that a lot from other sections was watching their class and most of them were looking at her intently which feels like, if ever they were holding a dagger, she must have run for her life. "Natsume's body was very toned, I can feel his breathes! Why do I feel so hot?" She asked herself staring at Natsume who was moving his body up and down to control the strawberry. "Shit, she really had grown her curves and bust, it's quite difficult to bring the strawberry up to her chest." he murmured to his breath eying to a certain part of Mikan luckily, he was able to hid it with his bangs. "What?" Mikan asked. He just ignored the question and continued on what he was doing. "Fuck! Hormones!" He screamed to his head. His little Natsume bulging while he was rubbing his toned body to Mikan's body. "This isn't good, I hope just nobody notices and she will not feel it either." his face was flaming red. Mikan noticed as her face was just a half centimeter away from Natsume's. The strawberry was on Natsume already then her breast was rubbing Natsume's chest to bring the strawberry on hers. She bended backwards then Natsume bended forward to transfer the strawberry on Mikan's chest. Once the strawberry was on Mikan's chest, Natsume shook his head then grab the strawberry using his lips. Mikan had to take and eat the strawberry from Natsume's. "Hotaru, you'll pay for this." She screamed in her head. She took the strawberry from Natsume's. She successfully got the strawberry without touching his lips.

Mikan and Natsume did the same routine. This time they did it much faster. They already had have 2 strawberries. They repeated the same strategy. Mikan had to take the strawberry again from Natsume's lips. She took it without being careful on her action and she accidentally bit Natsume's lips with her teeth. Her bit wasn't too big which made it look like she stole a kiss from Natsume. Everyone jaw dropped except for Hotaru. Even though there was nuisance made by the two, Hotaru didn't bother instead, She took a picture and announced, "We have a winner, Congratulations Yuu and Anna." She said sternly. Hotaru gave them their prize then go back to Mikan and Natsume who she believed didn't know yet that there was winner. Mikan realized what had just happened, she move backward and used her right hand to cover her mouth.

"Oist, Polka, if you want to kiss me again, don't do it in here!" He said nonchalantly. He walked out of the room without hearing Mikan's answer. everyone in the class was astonished and faze. "It means. She had kiss Natsume before?" All girls murmured. Mikan defended herself and faltered. "No, I didn't!" She ran when Hotaru poked her, "Mikan, your partner left you already so I'm gonna hit you twice." Without any further notice to our brunette, she was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. Mikan fainted and brought to the infirmary.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I'm done with Chapter 2! **

**I need your reviews cause I really need it. I can give you 3 reasons.**

**1. To know if my story has sense.**

**2. To know if I still need to make some improvements especially my grammars and paragraphing.**

**3. To know if you enjoy reading this and if this is boring.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! 3**

**Thank You! Advance Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Infirmary

**Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your effort. :)  
Maybe, I'm not the best but I do my best.**

* * *

_Previous:  
_

_"Oist, Polka, if you want to kiss me again, don't do it in here!" He said nonchalantly. He walked out of the room without hearing Mikan's answer. everyone in the class was astonished and faze. "It means. She had kiss Natsume before?" All girls murmured. Mikan defended herself and faltered. "No, I didn't!" She ran when Hotaru poked her, "Mikan, your partner left you already so I'm gonna hit you twice." Without any further notice to our brunette, she was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. Mikan fainted and brought to the infirmary._

* * *

**Chapter 3: In the Infirmary  
**

* * *

Mikan was brought to the infirmary due to the heavy bang in her head. She had been hit by her bestfriend's invention. It was so strong, it made Mikan faint on the first time she was hit though she was able to regain her consciousness after 57 minutes. Sadly, she has to be hit two times so she was hit again once she woke up. It's been two hours already and yet the brunette wasn't waking up yet.

* * *

A certain raven haired was feeling guilty, due to his casualties and stubbornness. He left Mikan alone so she took all the punishment that Hotaru had to give to him and Mikan. Mikan was alone in the room since all the ability classes were gathered to have fun. Natsume walked in her room and look at Mikan's flawless face. He caressed her face then he lean his face forward to hers. He kissed Mikan then she suddenly awakened. Her eyes blinked until she push Natsume hard away from her.

"What was that for?" She grouchily asked.

"I know you like it." He said then smirked. He was walking away from her room when she called, "Natsume!" He was not looking but he felt his body that he had to go back. He had wanted to go back but his eagerness and obstinative personality had engulfed him but worries empowered his mind. He was already 15 meters away when he thought of going back. He made his way going to her room. He despise himself for not turning around once she called his name.

"Mikan!" His eyes widen and his face looked appall. The nurse heard his scream and ran to his place.

"Mr. Hyuuga, its been a long time since you were confine, well,anyway, what made you scream Ms. Sakura's name?" The nurse flirtatiously questioned the fire caster.

"Where is Mikan?" He asked not bothering to answer the nurse's question earlier. He lit up a flame in his palm when an another nurse behind them screamed, "Sakura-san, Sakura-san!" He heard the nurse screeched so he ran to the place where the nurse was. "How is she?" He asked frighteningly. The nurse he asked before was chuckling because the fire caster entered the wrong room. He noticed the chuckled of the nurse. The nurse cap was flaming which was caused by Natsume's Alice. The nurse ran going to the nearest comfort room.

"She is missing, the room was empty and her blood scattered on the floor!" The nurse stuttered, pointing to the blood of Mikan. Natsume looked at the empty room and guilt indulge him. "This is my fault! I must have turned back when she shouted my name." He murmured to himself. He walked out of the room then everything went blank.

* * *

He was under the Sakura tree sleeping. He was awaken and thought to himself, "Good thing, it was just a dream." He walked of the Sakura tree and visited the loud brunette to check her current state. He knew that his favorite brunette was sleeping still.

He arrived in the infirmary, he looked for her room and when reached her room, he didn't even mind to knock instead, he grab and turned the knob to open. He saw the brunette was still sleeping. He went inside and check her. He gazed his eyes on Mikan's face and told himself, "She was beautiful." Her lips was like, it was waiting for him to kiss her. He had this urge to kiss her. He was ceasing it but his hormones and wants empowered him. He near his face to hers, before he kiss her, he touched her lips, then close his eyes then kiss her tenderly. Unfortunately, the brunette suddenly awake. Her eyes widen. She pushed him and screamed, "NATSUME! You Pervert!" She asked herself, why did he do that. Natsume just looked away and turned away from her and spoke, "That's the way to kiss, Little girl." He walked out of the room. He suddenly heard her scream his name. "Natsume!" He didn't think twice and go back to the room, afraid that something bad might happen. He was fazed to what he saw. Mikan was held by two unknown person, half of her body was lied in the bed while her upper part was not touching any comforts. She seems to be helpless and can't move. She was holding a broken piece of glass of vase. She was trying to escape from the grip of the unknown person.

Natsume used his alice and burned the hands of the two unknown persons. Mikan fell on the ground badly then the piece of glass which she was holding created cuts on her palm. The unknown persons retreat as Natsume ran towards her. "Mikan are you okay? Your head was bleeding." He carried her in bridal style, he went out of the room and called a nurse.

The nurse ran towards him along with Subaru, Hotaru's brother. He healed Mikan's head. He asked Natsume what had happened. "tch, two unknown people went here, I think they're non-alices. They tried to capture Mikan." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, they are alices, Mikan just stole their alices." Subaru showed 3 alice stones. "And maybe, one of them is considered as a multi-alice user." he added, giving the Alice stones to Natsume.

All the classes were still having fun and celebrating the Christmas party they have meanwhile, Natsume was in the infirmary to stay with his brunette who was still sleeping. "What's with my dream a while ago? It happened." He thought. Oblivious to him, someone was watching him. He was covered in a cascade of trees. He was wearing a black suit and black mask. "I used my alice on you to help you to protect the someone you want." The man in black whispered to himeself. He fell asleep resting his head on Mikan's bed while he was holding her hand.

Mikan woke up and saw Natsume was sleeping beside her bed. He didn't enjoy the party of different abilities outside their class instead, he stayed with Mikan and took care of her. She looked on his face and murmured, "You're much more handsome when sleeping." She beamed her cutest smile but it suddenly fade when she felt Natsume has woken up. They both realized that they were holding each other's hands. They both stared at each other And blushed. The room was envelope in awkward silence. Natsume blushed, he tried to hid it to Mikan by hiding it with his bangs and looking away but she was able to notice it even before he looked away. Mikan knew that she had to cut the silence.

"Natsume, why are you here?" She asked weakly. Natsume loosens his grip on Mikan's hand and told her using his trademark answer, still looking away."tch." She knew what it meant but she was still curious why was he with her. She cut the silence and started blabbering about her dream when she was still asleep. Natsume just listen to her stories. She stood up and went near to the window along with the dextrose which was inserted in her vein from her hand. (_a/n: I don't know the Medical term._) Natsume just followed her when she beamed a beautiful smile, "Natsume, whatever you saw a while ago, Please, don't tell it to anyone. I'm begging you." She asked still looking outside. "Subaru knew it already." He told her coolly. "Senpai, knew it already and he was aware that someone was looking for me." She answered. "tch." he rolled his eyes and thought, "Baka, why do you want to kept this such important mat-." Mikan was dizzy. He was cut-offed when the brunette fell her head hard on his chest. His heart's rate beat rose. Even if she was dizzy, she could still hear his heart beat. She smiled before she completely lost her consciousness, "Thank you for being here, please stay still with me, Natsume." She whispered to herself. She was too close to Natsume that he was able to hear everything she said. He blushed again and carried her in bridal style and lied her in the bed. He stayed with her 'til morning.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this Chapter! The conditions are still unknown! Who was the guy with black mask?  
More questions to come and more answers to be revealed soon!  
**

**It will take me a month maybe to post the next chapter but I'll do my best to avoid it tho.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon! Please wait and relax! :)  
Reviews and Criticisms are highly appreciated. :3**


	4. Chapter 4: My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this was a fan made only. Thank you for those who reviewed the past chapters! I can feel your support. Please support me with this story 'til the end!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Birthday**

* * *

_Previous:_

_"Natsume, why are you here?" She asked weakly. Natsume loosens his grip on Mikan's hand and told her using his trademark answer, still looking away."tch." She knew what it meant but she was still curious why was he with her. She cut the silence and started blabbering about her dream when she was still asleep. Natsume just listen to her stories. She stood up and went near to the window along with the dextrose which was inserted in her vein from her hand. (a/n: I don't know the Medical term.) Natsume just followed her when she beamed a beautiful smile, "Natsume, whatever you saw a while ago, Please, don't tell it to anyone. I'm begging you." She asked still looking outside. "Subaru knew it already." He told her coolly. "Senpai, knew it already and he was aware that someone was looking for me." She answered. "tch." he rolled his eyes and thought, "Baka, why do you want to kept this such important mat-." Mikan was dizzy. He was cut-offed when the brunette fell her head hard on his chest. His heart's rate beat rose. Even if she was dizzy, she could still hear his heart beat. She smiled before she completely lost her consciousness, "Thank you for being here, please stay still with me, Natsume." She whispered to herself. She was too close to Natsume that he was able to hear everything she said. He blushed again and carried her in bridal style and laid her in the bed. He stayed with her 'til morning._

"I looked outside my room, it feels like, my Birthday won't be as good as I want it to be." Mikan whispered to herself. The clouds were enveloped by thick layers of clouds and everywhere was freezing. It was like a storm would arrive anytime soon but Mikan wanted to enjoy her birthday after being hit by Hotaru by her newest and upgraded invention. She walked through her door and grabbed the knob to go outside and went to the cafeteria but Hotaru was in front of her door which made her surprise and happy since she thought Hotaru remembered her birthday. "Oh, Hotaru! How are you? I miss you so much!" She told trying to hug her bestfriend but no to avail; she was just hit again by her bestfriend's weak Baka gun. "Stop hugging me, I am just here to check you in your room. Don't be so excited." Hotaru said dismissingly. "Ouch! Anyway, Hotaru, do you know what day today?" She asked her with full of excitement. "Of course Baka, today is January 1 and New Year." She hissed and left, not bothering to say bye. Mikan was left and the façade of happiness on her face diminished. Even though Hotaru left her, she still went out of her room to go in the cafeteria.

While she was walking to the cafeteria, she tripped again to floor which was caused by an elementary student who accidentally spilled his food on the floor. She was expecting to hit the floor so she closed her eyes immediately but not to her expectation, someone caught her falling body. "Polka, be careful not to trip again." She shrieked and blushed but she became furious when Natsume added to his sentence. "And, don't wear bra next time, it does not fit on you, flat-lands." she faced him with no fear but with madness. she slapped him on the face and walked out of the cafeteria and settled herself on her favorite spot, Sakura Tree, leaving Natsume alone.

She was sitting under the tree. She was cold since the weather was freezing but she ignored it. Oblivious to her, Natsume followed her. "Polka, wear this coat. It's freezing in here and get inside your dorm." She still ignored his presence. Natsume still not bother to say a word after what he said a while. He left the coat beside her and left.

It was really cold and she could not take it anymore so she stood up and grab the coat Natsume had left. "There's nothing bad with using this coat, maybe..." She told to herself. She wore the coat and walked to the corridors and went inside to her room.

"Why is my room dark? I can still remember that I left the light-" She wasn't able to finish to her sentence because Hotaru hit her a Baka gun. She fell unconscious. Her friends had cunnivans to make a surprise birthday party for her. Incho, Sumire, Koko, Ruka, Mr. bear, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume and the whole class B and some of her Seniors like Tsubasa and Misaki and herfavorite sensei, Narumi gathered in the Two star room of Mikan. Incho was worried to Mikan because ahotaru had hit her with her invention again so he hurried to Mikan. He tried to carry Mikan to her bed but due to his thin body, he can't carry Mikan. Hotaru narrowed her eyes to Incho then to Natsume. "Oi, Hyuuga, carry Mikan to her bed." She told to him pointing her gun to him. "Why should I?" He rolled his eyes looking at the window and put his both hands in his pocket. "Cause I'll shoot you, if you don't." She told him with no facade of any emotions. "I'll just burn-" He didn't finish cause the Ice queen butted in. "This Baka Gun is elemental proof therefore fire won't have any effect." She said profoundly. With this statement, Natsume had no choice but to carry Mikan to her bed. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as they focused themselves to the scene. Natsume carried Mikan in a bridal style so Hotaru used her trustee camera to capture the moments. Her eyes were shining with money. Ruka sweat dropped even more to Hotaru's Money making strategies but he smiled by the fact that Hotaru didn't use him this time.

He laid her to her twin sized bed not bothering to remove the coat he gave. He smiled due to Mikan's acceptance of his concern (the coat) but only him, knew it, since he hid it by looking down.

Mikan woken up after some time. She felt flabbergasted. Her friends made her happy by giving her surprise Birthday party. She was thankful because of the vigorous effort they did just to make her birthday special. She stood up and hug each and everyone. When she was hugging the boys of Class B except Natsume, the room temperature rose. Mikan being naive didn't felt the sudden rise in temperature. Mikan hugged her sempai. She hugged Tono first, Tono was hugging her flirty. The room temperature rose even more. Tsubasa noticed the rose in temperature so he whacked him in his head. Tono scratched his head, "What's that for?" He asked. "Can't you feel it?" Tsubasa said scornfully. "Yeah, I do." Mikan stopped hugging Tono but she was bewildered to the conversations that Tsubasa and Tono had. "What do you mean, feel it?" She asked curiously. "Oh it's nothing Kouhai. Just give your Sempai a hug!" He said extending his both hands expecting an embrace from her little Kouhai to his dismay, the room became more hotter than usual so he just hug her for a short period of time. Mikan didn't notice Natsume presence since he was supping a tea at the back. She saw Hotaru fixing her invention. She wanted to hug her but she was afraid of getting hit again, so she asked her if she can hug her. Hotaru took a remote and a miniature and a robotic Hotaru appeared. "Hug her. Don't mess up with me, I 'm busy." she warned while eating her favorite crabs. Another sweat dropped moment happened. "After fixing her invention, she's now eating crabs? How fast is she can be?" Tsubasa thought as he looked at the bestfriends curiously.

Meanwhile, Natsume noticed that he is the only one was not hug by Mikan so the room temperature rose even more which made the others decided to open the windows to ease the hotness. Mikan didn't feel the heat since she unconsciously nullifying the heat towards her. Hotaru predicted that it might happen so she brought her invention 11234, Bunny fan. The fan was made of different papers and metals that the round thing which was like a flower has a feature of the ears of a bunny. Everyone in the room expected it to Hotaru. She raised the fan and described. "This Fan is Automatic, it can sense if the user wanted to use this invention, this cause 10 rabbits only." Everyone bought the invention except for Natsume and Mikan and Ruka. Tsubasa walked towards Mikan and told her that she was forgetting someone. "Mikan, you forget to hug him." He whispered to her making an arch pointing towards Natsume who was looking outside the window. "Hmm... Maybe I'll hug him later." she answered to her sempai as she beamed a smile. Aside the fact that Mikan didn't notice him, he don't want him to talk to her for some time after what had just happened to the cafeteria wherein he teased her for having a flat-chest.

The celebration of her birthday was awesome. She could tell that this celebration of her birthday was one of the best. Surprises really make her happy. They celebrated her birthday as if it was endless. Mikan was able to make an instant speech because of the surprise they made just for her. She snatched the microphone which was held by Sumire who was singing a song entitled, First Love by Utada Hikaru. "Mou, Mikan-chan…" Mikan just rolled her eye and smiled to Sumire. "_Today was my birthday, right? A while ago, I was walking around the campus and I thought that no one of you remembered my birthday. I even saw Hotaru in front of my dorm room. I asked her if she remembers what day today, I'm her bestfriend and yet she just answered, Of course I know Baka, today is January 1 and it is New Year. That's all she just said after that she left me with nothing. I was fazed by that since my bestfriend didn't know that today is my birthday. I was hurt though, I just ignored it and walk towards the cafeteria then I accidentally bumped with an Elementary student. I thought this day was the worst birthday I would ever hand. I clutched my hand to my chest since it was painful. I then, walked towards here, in this room. Surprisingly, all of you were here and I am so touched that you are all here! I'm so glad that you guys made something like this. I appreciate all your effort and love. I am sorry if I became selfish. I love you all and I don't know how can I thank all of you!" _She finished with smile and a few tears in her eyes dropped.

After her speech. Sumire took the microphone from Mikan and announce, "Since the celebrant made her speech, I thought of a something that could make her feel more gleeful!" Narumi looked at her inwardly and asked, "Then what is it?" Sumire smiled and told her idea, "Let's give her a beautiful message before giving her our gift!" She said proudly with her magnificent idea as she thought it was. "Magnificent!" Narumi commented to her student while clapping his hands as if he was watching a theatrical performance . "Okay, since I gave that idea, I'll be the first one to do the part!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Mikan-chan, Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to you, I am glad that you are still here with us after what had happened before. I am sorry for despising you before, I even made a ruckus about your Alice. I am actually the reason why you got a No Star Rank. I was so stubborn those times that I don't even care about you until the day that Natsume was kidnapped by Reo. That is when I started to like you. Anyway, I'm talking too much here. I just want to greet you a happy birthday and keep your smile always and don't steal Natsume away from me. Haha! Just kidding!" Sumire joked.

Then Narumi took the microphone away from Yuu then spoke, "Mikan-chan, first of all, I want to greet you a great Merry Birthday! I'm glad to know that you are safe and healthy and be the one, who was able to know you first except from Hotaru of course! I am looking forward to you and to Natsume! Here's my gift for you Mikan! I have to go now!" Narumi ran and disappeared out of a blue. Everone in the room sweat dropped and at the same time the temperature decrease. They knew Natsume has liked Narumi's words.

"Huh? What's with Natsume? Maybe, Sensei, already knew the consequences. Oh wait! Consquences? I mean Condition, He still don't tell me what is his, I mean are condition..." She thought to herself confuse yet happy.

After Narumi, Hotaru was next to give her speech to her beloved bestfriend. "You are so stubborn, stupid, naive Mikan. Even though you are, I want you to be happy in your life. Don't change and always smile and be the light of everyone. Happy Birthday. Stay Innocent." She said monotonously, her face didn't show any emotions. Her big purple eyes were full of concern but no one will recognize it if not observe. She didn't smile or maybe yes she smiled but the smile won't be noticeable. Mikan heard Hotaru's speech, she cried a waterfall. "Don't be so a crybaby. Here is my gift for you." Hotaru told her stoically giving Mikan an Alarm clock. Hotaru reached Ruka to give him the microphone.

Ruka took the microphone but unconvinced on what he'll say. He tilted his head as if he was looking for someone which was he was actually looking for someone which was Natsume, when he found Natsume, he looked at him who was still supping his drinks. He turned his head to Mikan to start his speech. "Okay, Happy Birthday Mikan-chan, Always be happy and don't let problems get in your way and just like what Hotaru said, be the light of everyone, your smile can give us light here. Without you here, we don't know what we are now, probably Mikan-chan... Study hard!" He said nervously. He wasn't sweating but his voice was a bit stuttered. Mikan appreciated his words so she thanked him. "Thank you Ruka for your wonderful gift and speech." She said with no hesitations and the touch of blissfulness facade in her face. Ruka blushed ten shades of red but he was able to cover it with his hair and by bowing his head. Natsume popped out in his head so he went near Natsume to give the microphone but Natsume ignore the microphone and spoke, "I don't need to give a damn." he lowered his head and walked out of the room. Ruka was silent and gave the microphone who wants to give her a speech.

Mikan was hurt but she was able to regain her happiness to the speech which was given by Nonoko and Anna and the others as well. She enjoyed her birthday so much except the part where Natsume jerked up.

She took the microphone after everyone had their speech, of course, except for Natsume. "I would like to thank you all for giving me this birthday. I don't know actually what shall I say."

"It's normal to you, Baka." Hotaru butted in. The room was now enveloped with cheers, laughs and bliss.  
They ended the party peacefully and happily. Her friends left to their own dorms except for some who was asleep already in her room who were Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Mochu. She just kept quiet when she noticed that her room looks horrible since the party was a bit mess.

She wasn't still sleepy so she cleaned her room for almost 2 hours. She was really gone tired but something was bugging her so she took a cup of Milk tea and look outside her window when he saw a shadow of a man sleeping in the Sakura tree without any jackets. She decided to went outside as she wore the coat that Natsume gave her and an extra to lend to the man who sleeping outside.

She ran to him to expect someone different, then there she saw the man, a bit shock to found out that it was Natsume who was sleeping. Mikan knew what he'll say if she asks him to get up so she decided to just cover him with a coat/jacket she brought. In out of her expectations, Natsume hugged her body tightly when he felt her presence. He loosen his hug when he heard her spoke, "Natsume." she moved away from Natsume when she heard him, "I still have two conditions right, Birthday girl? He said rhetorically. "Yes." That's all she said.

"Then my first condition will be." Mikan gulped as Natsume was composed and continued, "You'll be sticking around me for three months."

"Whaaat?!" She said.

"That's too much Natsume" she whailed.

"No, it wasn't. I took care of you when you were in the hospital." he coaxed.

"Fine!" Mikan stammered. "Natsume, why don't we get inside now, it's kinda cold in here." She said finally soothing her atmosphere.

Natsume stood up ad held her hand as if Mikan was someone who made a crime. "Nat, I'm hurt." Natsume loosen his grip and made their way to the dorm rooms. Mikan walked to the opposite direction as Natsume. He noticed Mikan that she is walking on the opposite direction since he was holding her wrist, "Oi, Where do you think you are going?"

"In my room, where else?" she said sarcastically. "Don't forget my condition." he hissed while he tighten his grip and dragged Mikan to his Special Star Room.

"But, its my birthday Natsume, please." She begged, pouting her lips.

"No." He look away on her face to avoid her begging and dragged her and went to his room.

The room for her was humongous on her own description. The room was filled with white and red wallpapers, two doors were can be seen, one for bathroom and one for walking closet, a King sized bed, A small couch and a table full of envelops which was filed organized and a cabinet full of different Manga. The room was like, Man don't stay in here. Mikan was astounded even though, she was already able to sleep with Natsume before.

"Stop drooling Polka, you'll be sleeping on the floor." He startled Mikan, in his mind, he wanted Mikan to sleep beside him in his bed.

"What? I don't want, you'll be on the floor then I'll be in the bed." She said sternly. "Besides, today is my birthday." she exclaimed thinking victoriously.

"No, this is my room, so I have the right to decide." He told her.

"Okay." She said as she felt, foams, pillows and blanket have been threw to her. "Everything was fast." she thought to herself.

"Used those when you are going to sleep. Placed it on the floor just make sure to fix it properly." He said sternly not even looking at her. He is walking to his walking closet to get his pajamas. When he gone outside his walking closet he threw his pajama in the bed and went to his bathroom to have his hot night shower.

While Natsume was showering, she took off of the coat and got some of Natsume's pajamas in his walking closet without asking permission, "I'm sure Natsume will gonna kill me once he gone outside the bathroom." She exasperatedly said to herself thinking what may happen to her, thoughts of her getting burned by Natsume's alice made her eerie. While She was taking off of the coat Natsume lend her. She suddenly felt a bulge in one of the pockets of the coat. She got curious and took the thing that bulged out in the jacket. He saw a pouch with red stone with a small card on it, _Happy Birthday Mikan._ "He isn't bad that much at all." She smiled at her thought. She was grinning idiotically. She kept the stone in her pocket.

He went out of his bathroom shirtless with only his towel. Mikan saw him shirtless and saw his well-tanned muscular body while she was lying on the floor. She blushed at the thought. Natsume noticed her blush. "Stop drooling over my body, Am your boss for three months" she wasn't able to whined when she saw a shadow at his back. "Ghost!" She shrieked. Natsume's eyebrow's furrowed. "You're imagining things. Sleep now."

"Ehrr... No, A ghost behind your back really. It's true Natsume. I can't sleep alone down here." She said bursting to cries. "Please, can I sleep with you in your bed, besides, we've slept before." She plead almost crying.

"Fine, sleep with me but make sure that you don't snore." he hissed.

"Okay." She said jumping to Natsume's bed happily.

Natsume got his pajama and wear it. He was used in sleeping shirtless so he don't wear any. Mikan was already asleep when he noticed that she's wearing his clothes. "She looks sexier when she wear my clothes, I want... No, Shoot this fucking hormones." He said to himself sarcastically. He laid beside her and tried to sleep when she felt Mikan hug him unconsciously. "Natsume, Please..." Mikan spoke in her dreams. Natsume was appalled. He was concern to the brunette so he woke her up. "Polka, Polka, Wake up." She woke up. "Oh Natsume, I'm glad you're here. I don't want those dreams again."

"Why? What is all about?"

"It's nothing, let's just sleep again, can we?"  
Natsume nodded and they both sleep together. Mikan felt Natsume's hot body, same goes with Natsume who felt Mikan's voluptuous body moved near to his hips. They both blush but was able to hid it since their eyes were both closed.

Mikan wanted to peek at Natsume's so she half-opened her eyes when suddenly, Natsume hugged her. The heart beat of chest beats furiously as if there's no tomorrow. She wasn't able to sleep very well since she was disturbed by what she was feeling and her dream. "Why am I feeling like this?"

She dreamed that she and Natsume was in a dark room, he saw Natsume with many bruises all over his body, he was coughing blood until his vision blurred and passed out. She was taken by a mask man with black cloak. Asking for help to Natsume but at the same worried.

Oblivious to her, A masked who was Mikan thought was a ghost, smiled behind the mask he was wearing.

All went well except the fact that Mikan wasn't able to sleep.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Sneak Peak to the next chapter:**_ "Hello everyone! You have a new teacher or maybe he's coming back as your renew teacher!" Narumi wailed and smiled. Natsume's hand clenched into fist. Anger and hatred engulfed him._

* * *

Chapter 4 was finished! It took me 3 weeks to post this since I gathered up all the ideas I had this past few weeks. I wasn't able to face my computer/laptop/tablet for so long. I had a long trip vacation.

One of the two conditions of Natsume was already revealed! Still, A lot of questions lingering on them, What will happen with Mikan and Natsume with those three months? Is the mask man in her dream and mask man outside their room are the same? What will be the second condition.

Finally, this chapter now is up to you. I'm asking **Reviews** from all of you since I need them for my new chapter. It will be entitled, New Teacher. I'll be posting it on **February 9 or 10. **

**I appreciate Reviews but please do not use harsh words and flaming.**  
**Thank you so much, I apologize for taking me so long to update. =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: New Teacher

**The author of this fic wants to say her gratitude to those who read and review this craft of hers, she also want to inform you all that this isn't hers except the plot. I apologized for not being a descriptive author.  
**

**To Aozuki Kanmuri: Thank you for your advice, I'll do it.  
To All the Reviewers out there: Please check this out and try to leave a review.**

* * *

_Previous:_

_She dreamed that she and Natsume was in a dark room, he saw Natsume with many bruises all over his body, he was coughing blood until his vision blurred and passed out. She was taken by a mask man with black cloak. Asking for help to Natsume but at the same worried._

_Oblivious to her, A masked who was Mikan thought was a ghost, smiled behind the mask he was wearing._

_All went well except the fact that Mikan wasn't able to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Teacher**

* * *

It has been two weeks had passed since the condition of Natsume was made. Mikan wasn't used to the fact that she was still sleeping with Natsume, Mikan and Natsume knew very well that sleeping in guy's room is strictly prohibited. Mikan always sneaked at night just to sleep in Natsume's room since it was one of the things she has to complete, to be able to sleep in Natsume's. She doesn't want to let others know that she was in this situation or else she will be dead because of Natsume's fan girls and school policy.

Mikan woke up at 10:30 am in Natsume's room. She saw Natsume walking to the room shirtless and only with his towel wrapped in his trunk.

"Kyaaaaa-! What are you doing?" Natsume look at her while raising his eyebrows to Mikan who screamed.

"What else do you think?" Mikan was horrified and look at the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Natsume threw a towel on Mikan's face and said, "Would you mind to clean yourself? We still have class." Mikan looked at the alarm clock. She was puzzled when the the hands of the clock is in acute angle downwards which reads as 6:35. She only have 25 minutes left to fix herself.

"Natsume! Why didn't you wake me up as early as possible?" Mikan cried at Natsume but he just ignored her and remove his towel. Mikan was embarrassed seeing Natsume only with his boxers, Mikan walked passed him and went to his shower room. After taking the shower, she got out of the room only clad only with Natsume's bathrobe. He saw Natsume who was savoring his breakfast. Natsume saw her and asked her, "Do you have your uniform in my room?" Mikan was puzzled to his question then she looked at him, "No!" she cried.

"Can you please get my uniform?" Mikan plead as she shown her pleading face together her index fingers meeting each other. The surrounding seems ungleeful to her.

"No." He retorted to her. Mikan bursts into tears.

"Please Natsume!" She begged to him keeping her tears falling so Natsume will fall on her act.

"Don't fool me, Strawberry Prints. I know you are just acting." He smirked keeping his composure.

"Crap!" She thought as she kept her acting better. "Natsume, Please, I'm begging you. I really need it. As in right at this moment or do you want me to go in the room, wearing only this." She pleaded seductively as she removed the bathrobe which Natsume had given to her, exposing her cup B pink with black and white polka dotted strapless lacy bra which matches to her underwear with the same design.

Natsume was surprised to Mikan's action as he deliberately said, "Fine!"

Mikan was so happy to his reply. She unconsciously hugged Natsume only making him blushed 10 shades of red but, Mikan wasn't able to see it since her right cheek was touching his left cheek.

"Since when did you become _too revealing_, Polka?" He said with a smirk. He pushed her away from her and added, "I like it. From now on, do it every morning."

"Whaaaa! Natsume, you perverted monster!" She shouted even though their distance is 12 inches.

"You will do it or wear nothing?" He mocked at her knowing her answer.

"Fine, just get my uniform! By the way, Natsume, when did you become interested in going to class?" She asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." Natsume said as he went out of the room to get Polka's uniform.

* * *

Mikan was able to fix herself within 25 minutes but, she was really late. Natsume, on the other hand, doesn't care if he is late or not. He only cares about the announcement he saw in the bulletin board while he was going back to his Special Star Room.

"Natsume?" Mikan called his name but he replied to her with a hum.

"We are late, can we go faster?" She asked while jogging, readying herself to run.

"I don't care, run if you want." He answered bluntly. Mikan ran as fast she as she can leaving Natsume behind. She was running so hard that she didn't even mind her surroundings, until she bumped to a hooded man wearing a concave shaped silver-gray mask and a four piercings in his left ear and three dangling in his right ear.

"He looks familiar to me," she thought to herself then, she remembered that she had to excuse and apologize herself since she was late and bumped him accidentally but, Mikan suspected that he was a lady so she apologized beaming with her cheerful smile while scratching her head, "I'm sorry Ma'am for bumping you and Excuse me, I have to go. Maybe, see you soon Ma'am."

"No problem and -" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Mikan had ran away from her spot and the hooded man commented, "Still the same, Little girl, huh?"

* * *

Mikan arrived to the room before her name was called in the attendance sheet which Narumi was handling. She was panting really hard. Holding her breath, clutching her chest with her right hand while left hand was touching the edge of the doorway.

_Hotaru Imai? _A boom sound was heard which meant that she was present!

_Sakura Mikan? _"Pe- P- Pre- Present." She finally answered breathing heavily. She scanned the room if Natsume have arrived already. She could still remember that she was running all alone and she left Natsume behind.

The side of her eye spotted him seating at the back peacefully as if he wasn't in hurry but something has boggled on head. She don't know, How did Natsume arrive earlier than her when she ran and left him behind on the spot.

She stop questioning and told herself that she'll ask him once she got on her seat. She walked through the isle and went to her seat beside her partner, Natsume.

She tugged down Natsume's sleeve up and down. Meanwhile, Natsume who was busy reading his manga look at her at side of his view. "What do you need?" He whispered.

"How did you get in here?" She asked curiously.

"How? Through the door." He answered and he returned again to what he is reading.

"I mean how come you in here as fast as much as I do?" She asked him desperately. Stomping her foot quietly under the desk.

"Shortcuts. Don't ask me now, I'm busy." He told the brunette. Mikan looked at him wide eye surprise and furious. She was stunned and wasn't able to talk for a second. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Sakura Mikan, Please pay attention." She looked in the front to see who was talking to her, surprisingly, it was his favorite sensei, Narumi. He has a sad facade in his face and so she decided to listen forgetting what she and Natsume was talking about.

"Since, All of you are now listening to me, I want to start all over again," Narumi stated and started his introduction again with a cheerful smile. "Hello everyone! You have a new teacher or maybe he's coming back as your renew teacher!" Narumi wailed and smiled. Natsume's hand clenched into fist. Anger and hatred engulfed him.

The temperature in the room rose abruptly. Everyone turned their gazed to the fire caster since he is the only one who can do it. They questioned themselves if the new teacher was related with Natsume.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan asked him worriedly. Natsume didn't answer and instead, he walked out of the room. Mikan yelled at him to stop him but the new teacher told her that let him be, he might be surprise to my sudden appearance. That is the time when Mikan recognized his voice. Natsume, halted his step when he heard the new teacher's comment. "It's not so him." He thought to himself. He decided to stay but he did not allow himself to walk back inside the room. Instead, he stayed outside and leaned his back at the wall of the room.

"Persona?" Mikan looked at front and saw the hooded man which she mistook as a lady.

"Yes, I am." Mikan ran towards him and hugged him like he did not do something to make her and Natsume suffer.

The room was awed and surprised. How come Mikan has so much liking to Persona after his evil doings to her. Mikan knew that this would happen so she released her hug with Persona and stood in front and said, "Few years ago, Persona, made a mistake and he felt sorry already. He helped me during the escape, way back then. Let's forgive him, he apologize already for the things he made and to compensate with that, he even stop working in the academy. As much as he wanted to stay in here, he decided to go out of the academy and be renewed again." she beamed a smile as Persona looked at her in befuddlement, surprise to her opinion. He was touched to her words.

"Just like Mikan said, I am deeply sorry. I came back here to teach and not to hurt. To tell you all the truth, I was just manipulated by Kuonji since I was a child. I wanted to become a teacher and fulfill the same dream as Mikan's father had with me in our time. I hope for your forgiveness." Persona said as he shown his thin lip curve into a convex shape.

No one utter a word. They didn't expect that Persona will be such a good person really. He was just manipulated, nonetheless, all he did before was because, he was brainwashed by the Kuonji. They didn't know what to say. Even Natsume who was eavesdropping couldn't believe that Persona tried to help them. It seems that he still can't forget he did to them, to his family, friends and Mikan.

Natsume walked out and left, deciding that he won't stay and listen anymore. He went to the Sakura Tree, he stayed and read his shounen manga.

"It seems that you all are now informed who was your new teacher, It's time for us to leave! Free time for today!" Narumi announced, he left together with Serio/Persona. The students became in chaos meanwhile, Mikan looked for Natsume. When she spotted a figure in the Sakura Tree. She went there as she was suspecting that the figure she saw was Natsume. She halted on her pace when she saw another figure came down from the branch of the tree. She was shocked and her lips curve in grotesque shape as she saw the man, grab Natsume by the collar.

"What are you doing here and What do you need?" Natsume asked the man.

"I'll reveal it soon, but not now, Natsume." The man said, "Anyway, Please help me on doing something Natsume." The man said grabbing his collar. Natsume swagged his hand which cause him to fall downwards.

"Tch." was all his reply. "I'm expecting you, it's for our own good." the man told him as he vanished.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**-Sigh- I'm writing three stories in one time so please bear with my inertia movements in writing. My mind is getting boggled. Anyway, I would like to thank to those who review/muses/booster. On the next chapter, I will mention the names those who continuously review and favorited/followed/reviewed my story.**

**I apologize again for making this short than the previous chapter.****  
Sneak Peak Line: **"Why is he not in his room?" She said in a worried tone.

**Summary:**_The new teacher was Rei Serio/Persona. Mikan defended Persona as he met the class. Natsume's anger to Persona had never cease. Natsume had a talked to a man asking for his help and telling him it is for their own good._

**_Questions:_**_1. Who was the man?  
2. The second condition?  
3. What will happen next?  
_


End file.
